Do you live in the darkness ?
by Hopeless-Bab
Summary: Un démon lubrique au regard flamboyant, quêtant sa proie captive et attendant. (Aucun rapport à la série ni même une ressemblance avec les personnages. Basé sur du Sterek mais n'en gardant que le nom.)


**Note** : Une fiction que j'avais commencé à écrire autrefois. A la base, cela ne partait pas sur du Sterek, mais au final, j'ai trouvé que l'idée d'un Derek démoniaque lui collait bien à la peau, et un Stiles abandonné dans la faiblesse était plutôt pas mal pour ce couple.

Je précise qu'aucun nom n'est cité, qu'aucune référence à la série n'est donné...et cette courte histoire ne suit absolument aucune logique et événement.

Pas spoil, pas de loup-garou, juste une base de surnaturel, pas de guimauve.

**Auteur** : Hopeless-bab

**Pairing** : Derek/Stiles (_en allant chercher loin, sisi._)

**Disclamer** : Je n'ai malheureusement aucun droit sur ses deux personnages. Bien dommage, croyez-moi.

Enjoy ~

* * *

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas admiré cette voûte obscure, où ses astres éphémères restent prisonnières de leur éclat qu'elles aimeraient se délester. Comme un dernier sourire qui dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, se voit se faner sans qu'aucun regard n'ait remarqué sa fausseté.

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir disparaître aussi facilement qu'elles en ont le courage, dans ce ciel si sombre, à l'image qu'est mon cœur à cet instant, comme il l'a toujours été depuis le jour de ma naissance.

Je ne suis pas né pour être heureux, encore moins pour profiter de cette vie que l'on m'a octroyé, sans que j'en sois consentant, sans que je désire pénétrer les murs de ce monde doré que l'on m'a laissé entre les mains.

Ai-je fini par tout briser entres mes doigts comme s'en était pré-destinée ?

Si je pouvais seulement me raccrocher à quelque chose, à un semblant d'humanité qui se préoccuperait de moi, seulement de mon être, et non pas tout ses visages hypocrites qui ne cherchent qu'à profiter de ma lassitude de vivre.

J'ai de longues fois pensé à fuir ses regards, ses rires charognards qui donnent cette froide impression de ne rien représenter dans ce bas monde.

Tant de jours se sont écoulés avec cette simple idée en tête que me laisser m'éteindre lentement, dans la simple souffrance qu'est mon cœur, mais la lâcheté dont je fais preuve, ou peut-être bien est-ce du à cette petite étincelle qui tente encore de brûler au fond de moi, me raccroche à cette soif de survivre.

Les larmes, ses cristaux salées se sont taris sur mes joues depuis bien longtemps, elles n'ont plus jamais coulés depuis le jour où j'ai compris, ou plutôt que j'ai eu l'entérinement que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un objet sans une quelconque importance. Un simple jouet que l'on jette dès que son utilisation nous ait donné satisfaction, sans même le recycler, déchet inutile que même le fond de cette terre régurgite par dégoût.

Une goutte de ce nectar qui hante ma misérable vie depuis des années que je porte à mes lèvres, refrénant mes envies de broyer ce verre dans ma main, m'exploser la paume sur ses éclats tranchants, me parsemer de souffrance pour ne plus ressentir celle de mon cœur.

Inutile pression qui me ferait l'oublier simplement quelques heures, avant que la conscience mortelle de cette tristesse me plonge à nouveau dans une géhenne affreusement agglutinant.

Quelqu'un remarquerait-il que je manque à l'appel ?

Je n'ai plus d'espoir en cette controverse, laisser aux oubliettes lorsque mon innocence fut prise, fut salit alors que je comprenais à peine dans quel monde je venais d'atterrir.

Je n'ai jamais eu de considération pour moi-même, de toute façon qui suis-je pour m'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Je ne suis que l'ombre que le soleil s'évertue à cacher entres les feuilles mortes, entre ses merdes que les gens délaissent derrière eux, je ramasse les ordures pour qu'elles puissent briller l'espace d'un instant avant qu'on ne me renferme dans ma solitude. Seule véritable amie qui ne m'a jamais fuit, peut-on réellement l'appeler ainsi ?

La lune se poile devant ma décrépitude, je la comprend, qui n'esquisserait pas un semblant de moquerie devant le résidus que je suis devenu ?

Mon verre posé sur la petite table en bois verni à droite de mon fauteuil de velours, j'amène la nicotine à mes lèvres, la dégustant avec affliction qui contente tout mon corps.

Mon esprit, laissé à l'abandon l'espace d'une seconde, je me détend sous l'infiltration de cette fumée, m'arrachant un gémissement d'élancement lorsqu'elle parcoure ma gorge, substance qui me nanti d'une douce inflammation.

Cette nuit, à nouveau, leur cri jouissif sera aussi bandant que le chant d'une mouette alors qu'ils se libéreront de leur besoin insatiable de dominance. Je ne retirerais aucun plaisir à détruire cette misérable vie tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas mienne, que je ne peux pas m'auto-détruire pour apaiser cette souffrance qui s'élève jusqu'à venir luire dans mes iris.

Au dehors, les nuages se consument lentement, laissant place à la clarté des ténèbres, doux oxymore qui me fait esquisser un semblant de sourire sur le coin de mes lèvres.

Si j'avais pu, aurais-je tenter de me lancer dans la calligraphie romanesque, j'aurais eu un talent fou pour m'attirer les foudres d'une audience aux mœurs si caricaturales.

Les premiers signes d'un sommeil inexistant se font sentir alors que je mène ma main à mon visage pour en cacher les détails.

Même-ci le vide persistant de cette pièce me confère une illusion de protection, les gestes instinctifs de défense s'arrachent à moi comme un rituel pléthorique.

Encore quelques longues heures à attendre, à fixer les aiguilles tourné en un parfait cercle de sursis.

Quel visage répulsif croiserais-je encore cette nuit ? Celui de l'homme d'affaire à l'aspect propre sur lui mais qui dissimule une fièvre bestiale en dehors des quatre murs de son fastueux bureau. Le klephte qui n'assume pas sa furieuse appétence pour le même sexe aux yeux de ses hominidés sagement dressés. Ou bien, le libraire du coin qui ressent la satiété d'assouvir ses découvertes littéraires sexuellement fantasmatique.

Tout ceci me fatigue et j'ai beau ressassé chaque jour dans ma tête tout les détails qui m'ont fait arriver à ce point critique de la destinée, qu'importe le choix que j'aurais changé, je serais toujours étendu sur ses draps de soie, mordant mon poing pour ne pas hurler ma déchéance, mélanger entre la peur, la douleur et le plaisir...

Que ferais-je lorsque tout prendra fin ? Quand je ne trouverais plus aucun sens à donner à cette âme ?

Je ne sais guère, peut-être me complairais-je à rester en tête à tête avec mon verre vide, ou le mégot de cette cigarette dont le léger vent nocturne aura fait virevolter les cendres dans l'étendue d'herbe qui, au reflet de la pâle lune et de mon briquet, ressemble au brasier de l'enfer.

Une sonnerie, puis trois coups vifs contre la porte...je me relève avec nonchalance, écrasant

ma clope dans le cendrier d'un bleu cristal, mon regard se pose à nouveau sur l'horloge face à moi.

Tiens, les aiguilles auraient-elles décider subitement d'accélérer le rythme de leur sursis ?

Ou, me suis-je encore trop égarer dans les labyrinthes de mon âme au point de ne plus avoir conscience du temps qui s'écoule sans moi...

Passant à côté de la baie-vitrée ouverte, par ce temps d'hiver glacial, la brise vint frôler mon torse mis à découvert par les boutons de ma chemise défaits, mes pieds foulent le carrelage polaire et procurent à mon corps des frissons que j'exulte.

Je ne mets pas bien longtemps avant d'arriver devant cette porte, barrière invisible entre ma décadence solitaire et mon avilissement entre les mains d'inconnus. Barrière que je n'hésite même plus à franchir...

Il y a pourtant un frein à toute cette mélancolie, une ombre qui me prive de la jouissance de ma déchéance, qui occulte mon désir de souiller cette âme qui n'est désormais plus mienne.

Bien des nuits se sont consumées depuis que mes yeux se sont clos une première fois.

Nuits, où l'astre glacial qui épie les gens dans leur sommeil se contente de sourire devant la rivière de solitude qui s'écoule lentement sous mes pieds.

A la dérive, j'ai fait la promesse d'annihiler cette existence que je ne souhaitais pas, en me liant avec l'ombre des enfers, de ses yeux rouges comme le nectar écarlate qui ruisselle en moi, il me paralyse en l'espace d'une seconde, me faisant me sentir si faible, si vulnérable, chose qui me répugne au plus au point de me voir ainsi.

Laissant mes amants à son bon soin, propos bien ironiques sortant de mes lèvres, avant de disparaître derrière sa silhouette obscure.

Je ne saurais définir ce lien qui nous rattache, lui donné un nom serait lui porté une trop grande importance, se serait me sentir proche quasiment enchaîner à cette ombre, à attester de ma dépendance. Je ne peux tolérer être soumis à quelqu'un, telle une marionnette entre ses mains, nul maître de mes propres décisions, de mon destin.

Se voiler la face pour éprouver un tant soit peu de fierté, pire que la fierté, qui abolit les Hommes, se sentir libre et puissant, futile besoin.

Elle est présomptueusement malsaine devant mon désarroi, m'offrant ses crocs en une sourire dément qui me pousse toujours un peu plus dans ses liens mortels.

N'est-ce pas la voie que j'ai toujours voulu suivre depuis ma mélancolique enfance ?

Entre ses mains, elle brise le cristal opalin sans scintillements que je suis devenu en un milliers d'éclats. Ses étoiles dans le ciel me renvoient ma propre image, un air fier peint sur leur visage, je les hais finalement, ses comètes arrogantes.

N'est-ce pas ridicule que de me voir plonger dans ses infâmes pensées avec la détresse d'un homme qui ne peut être sauver ?

Elle rôde autour de moi, telle une harpie se délectant de suivre mouvement par mouvement sa proie gardé si longtemps captive.

Porte-t-elle un nom ? Sûrement, mais nul doute que je ne le connais guère, la simple pensée de lui mettre une dénomination m'horripile.

Elle a longtemps pourchassé le crime, se régalant du sang ruisselant avant de poser son regard effrayant sur mon insignifiante personne.

Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'elle me porte un intérêt, ou plutôt que n'ai-je pas fait...

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant être dévorer par ses lèvres rêches, sentant la désagréable sensation d'un plaisir montant en moi.

Je ne suis pas de bois et malgré le dégoût que je me porte, je ne peux qu'espérer que les secondes s'écouleront sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Ce soir encore, je plongerais dans ses yeux flamboyants, m'y perdant dans un désir latent, je réagirais à ses rugissements silencieux, crispant mes doigts sur ce drap soyeux, quelques larmes sèches perlant sur mes joues rougies.

Elle aime me voir perdre pied, jouer avec ce corps que j'aimerais quitter. Elle me tient par sa seule présence et savoure dans un grognement sa satiété. Elle se sert de moi pour assouvir son appétit grandissant, m'amenant dans des limbes noircies où je m'y perds.

Avec condescendance, elle formera cette bulle autour de ma chair, la protégeant de ses infâmes mortels qui, chaque nuit, l'assaillis d'impureté.

Mon cœur souffre lentement, avec délectation, il se berce d'illusions, ses yeux portent-ils un quelconque sentiment pour cet organe si précieux aux yeux des gens ?

Je me cambre, ses mains froides qui se frayent un chemin sur mon épiderme sensible, j'aimerais les arracher de cette emprise, me reclure dans un coin sombre et ne plus ressentir.

Elles s'amusent à tenter le diable, caressant la surface dans une gloutonnerie vorace où je sens ses griffes vouloir les ôter.

Elle ne me protège pas, elle veut seulement garder ce qu'il lui appartient de droit sans que je sois sali. Elle veut garder la pureté de mon âme que je ne possède plus.

Qu'importe le corps, qu'importe le cœur, qu'importe mes pensées, je suis juste ébranlé.

Cette langue, râpeuse, qui assouvie mes envies, cette courbure de mon anatomie qui projette un contentement dans le comportement de ses êtres maudits qui chassent la jouissance. Et je la laisse habillement me rendre faible, me consumer alors que dans le noir, je la vois, me quêtant, attendant.

Et c'est dans un cri que je me libère de cette pression étouffante, giclant un amoncellement de pudeur et de retenue, regrettant cette assouvissement.

Elle me garde, de son droit, prêt d'elle, me poussant toujours plus à la dérive. Cet homme gourmand me prendra finalement, impatient. Sans préparation, sans hésitation, seulement habité d'une envie pressante.

Plié, la douleur se répandant dans mes veines, je me mords rapidement pour tenir le coup, pour ne pas hurler ma détresse.

Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne me secourir, je veux seulement souffrir autant qu'il m'est possible de supporter.

Le mal virevolte autour de moi, ses griffes acérées attendant le moment propice pour m'arracher mon dernier souffle.

Des coups, vifs et irréguliers se butent contre mon corps, apportant la géhenne laconique, atteignant ce point de non-retour, attirant un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres de cette harpie.

Elle le sait, elle le sent, ce sera bientôt la fin, encore quelques secondes et je me sentirais de nouveau vide.

Elle a besoin de se nourrir de mon désespoir pour faire preuve de patience, avant de combler sa faim dans l'extase.

Ses hommes ne sortiront jamais de l'emprise de l'orgasme, ils se consumeront dans les flammes du plaisir et offriront leur dernier gémissement à ses oreilles, s'en régalant.

Des années que je le sers, des années que je vois ma vie partir en flambeaux...

Et pourtant, je ne peux me défaire de son emprise, j'ai signé ce pacte en toute connaissance de mes actes et des conséquences.

Je savais que j'allais finir par être captif mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je finirais par tomber amoureux de l'enfer.

Et ce démon qui me regarde, dans son regard, j'y vois de la lumière, cette étincelle qui m'éblouit.

Je me confère un monde imaginaire, des illusions éphémères parce que je ne suis plus sur cette terre.

J'attend seulement le moment où tout prendra fin, où je finirais par être dévorer par sa soif de vengeance, où il prendra possession de moi, mon corps, mon âme, mon cœur s'est déjà fait.

Un jour viendra cette délivrance...

* * *

Review please ~


End file.
